The Guardian Angel
by Sister of the Moon
Summary: Sonny finds some things out about his best friend. Its okay for everyone to read beacause there are no mentions of Liz, Court or Brenda. Basically, if you like their friendship, read this fic.


The Guardian Angel  
  
Okay, as you all must know by now, Jason is my favorite GH character. I love him. I also love looking at all the relationships he has with people. This fic is a bit of that with Sonny. Though I don't think Jason's POV will be in this. Its a everyone friendly fic due to there are are no mentions of Courtney, Liz and Brenda. Its also a one shot fic. I was planning on making it more but I don't have enough time (three fics is enough! LOL). Okay, I'll shut up now, I promise.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Unknown Warehouse  
  
Sonny and his men walked into the meeting place. Tonight they were going to meet with Alcazar. The man had been a thorn in his side for too long. Jason came up next to him and said quietly "All secure. Alcazar isn't here yet."  
  
Sonny nodded to his enforcer. Something wasn't right though. His gut was telling him to get out. But this meeting needed to happen. He had to get Alcazar out of his territory and away from his family. Tonight was the last warning he would give.  
  
The warehouse was soundless. No one spoke. There was total scilence. Until the one sound his men knew best erupted in the building.  
  
Gunfire.  
  
Sonny whipped around to see Jason pushing him to the ground. His head smacked against the ground painfully and he drifted into darkness.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Sonny."  
  
Sonny knew that voice. It was one he thought he would never hear again. Lily was somewhere close by. But that made no sense. Lily was dead. She was dead because of him.  
  
"Sonny, open your eyes."  
  
Obeying his first wife's voice his opened his eyes and immediately squinted against the brightness. "Lily?"  
  
"Right here Sonny."  
  
Sonny slowly turned. He was trying to prepare himself for whatever he saw next. But he knew that he could take a century to turn around and he still wouldn't be prepared.  
  
There was Lily. She was beautiful in her white dress. She looked the same as she had that day. This was his wife. Someone else in the long line of people he was supposed to protect and failed. "What? How did I get here."  
  
Lily smiled at him. "You hit your head hard."  
  
Sonny smiled back at her. "Where is here?"  
  
"Some place you shouldn't be." She said, her smile faltering a bit.  
  
Sonny understood. This was gods way of sending him to hell. Have a nice talk with someone you failed and then you go for eternal hell. He had always known this is coming. "Heaven?"  
  
Lily nodded, her smile returning. "Something like that."  
  
"And I should be in hell." He said simply.  
  
Lily's smile grew horrified. "No! Sonny thats not what I meant."  
  
Sonny shook his head, "Its okay, I understand."  
  
Lily walked over to him and held her hand to his face. "No, you don't understand. I meant that you weren't supposed to he here because its not your time."  
  
Sonny was confused now. Lily must have read the look on his face because she started talking again. "I said before that you hit your head. You came here after that. But I was sent to tell you that its not your time and send you back."  
  
Sonny shook is head in disagreement. "I've done a lot of bad things. I know I belong in hell."  
  
Lily smiled sadly. "I know you think that. But actions aren't always how things are determined here. If you were meant for hell then my would we have sent you a guardian?"  
  
He was confused now. "Guardian?"  
  
"Jason."  
  
He knew that he must look suprised because of Lily's laughter. "What do you mean? Jason is my guardian."  
  
Lily got out the last of her giggles and spoke again. "Don't you find it odd that someone with that much head trauma survived?"  
  
Sonny didn't know what to say, he needed more information. Lily knew this and kept talking. "You were going somewhere that you weren't meant to Sonny. About to start doing things that really would have made you bound for hell. If Jason hadn't come to you it would have been a lot worse for you and others. Jason Quartermaine was meant to die, Sonny. But somehow it was decided that he wouldn't so he could be there for you."  
  
"But Jason Quartermaine did die." Sonny said. His loyalty to Jason shone through at that comment.  
  
"He did, thats true. But the Jason that you know was sent back for you to have as a friend. They don't send guardian angels to people who are supposed to go to hell."  
  
"Jasons a guardian angel?". The statement sounded odd to his ears. True, to Carly, Michael and himself it always seemed like it. Their own personal protector.  
  
"You don't think so?"  
  
Sonny head hung down in shame. "Jasons done a lot of bad things. I've made him do a lot of bad things."  
  
"I told you before, actions don't count for everything."  
  
Sonny nodded. "So Jason Morgan is my guardian angel?"  
  
Lily nodded, "Now you're getting it. He is your guardian angel. If it hadn't been for your life his would have ended a long time ago. He is alive because of you Sonny. Take care of him, hes your responsibilty. He isn't invincible. He was meant to save you emotionally mostly. And he does."  
  
Sonny nodded his understanding. A sudden fear flashed through him, there had been gunfire. Jason could have been hit. "What happened to Jason? Is he here too?"  
  
Lily shook her head. "No, hes fine."  
  
He let out a relived sigh. "Good."  
  
"He was almost hit though. Just know, Sonny, that he can die. Just because we sent him to you to save you doesn't mean that he'll be there forever. He can die the same as you."  
  
Sonny vowed to himself that it would never happen. He would never take his friend for granted again. He would take care of Jason.  
  
"Its time for you to go."  
  
Sonny looked sadly at her. He wanted to talk to her more. Seeing Stone wouldn't hurt either. But he could ask no more of her. "Okay."  
  
"Goodbye Sonny. I will always be watching over you."  
  
"Goodbye Lily."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Sonny? Sonny can you hear me? Its Jason, you okay?"  
  
His best friends voice came to him slowly. But soon he could here him completely. Sonny opened his eyes slowly. Above him was Jason.  
  
"Sonny!" Jason looked worried.  
  
Sonny slowly sat up. His head was hurting. Quickly looking over Jason he saw that Lily had been right, he was unhurt. "Hey Jase."  
  
"Alcazar's men opened fire on us." Jason informed him.  
  
Sonny smiled. "I had guessed. Anyone hurt?"  
  
"No, they're bringing the car around so we can go home. Sorry I fell so hard on you."  
  
Sonny got up and gripped Jason's arm. As he steered him out of the warehouse he talked. "Thats okay man. Lets go home."  
  
  
  
So. Good, bad? Let me know. REVIEW! 


End file.
